Collision
by Rainpath
Summary: Adriane gets hit by a car... and only Heather, Molly, and Tiffany are there to witness it.Finally! IT'S DONE! R
1. Crash

Hi. My name is Shadowed Light. This is my first fic, so flame/review if you want. I'm not going to beg.   
(Narrator POV)  
It was a nice day, sun shining, birds singing. Adriane snapped Dreamer's black-leather-and-turquoise leash to his matching collar. He looked at her with that mesmerizing, emerald gaze. As they walked out of the Ravenswood Wildlife Preserve, Adriane saw Kara's three friends, Heather, Molly, and Tiffany.  
  
Adriane started to look both ways, but Dreamer pulled on the leash and she was jerked into the street. Right into the pathway of a dark green mustang...   
  
Oooooo. Cliffy. I know y'all hate me now... but I promise to update tomorrow if I can figure out how to make chapters. So, tell me how if you know how to. Again, I'm not going to beg for reviews, but if you want to, I'd appreciate it. P.S. Sorry it's so short. 


	2. Cell phones and Ambulences

Shadowed Light: ok, I'm back. Did u miss me? Audience: Silence and crickets chirping  
  
Ok, a big, huge, gigantic thanks to Adriane-the- Warrior. Without u, this chapter would be zip. Nada. Goose Eggs. Crap. I'm sure none of u want 2 hear anymore of rambling, so on with the freaking thing. O, and some people coughsarahanddaniellecough are impatient 2 see if she dies or not. My advice 2 u is that u just wait and see. I'll probably reveal it in chapter six or seven.  
  
(Heather's POV)  
I saw the green mustang run right over the reject of Stonehill Academy. I never really knew her, but Kara had spent a lot of time with her. I saw her weird and strange, and apparently everyone else did, too. "Call an Ambulance! Call an Ambulance!" Molly screamed in my ear. I guess she didn't have her cell. Finally, the girl's black dog sniffed around my pocket and found my cell. He gripped it in his mouth and handed (or mouthed it, if you prefer) it to Molly.  
  
Tiffany, like me, was frozen with terror. The body was bloody and practically torn to pieces, but she looked like she was still alive. That was hope, not actual thinking. I had a sinking felling that even if she were alive now, she would not survive this. But I could hope. I wondered hoe I would think of her if she lived through this.  
  
Ok, there's chapter two. But I have to warn you: this story is short. And gory, so all young children, people with weak immune systems, and people with other problems please leave this fic. Now, I have to go pack, because I'm going on a field trip to Rockin' Horse Ranch tomorrow! Yea, sugar is bad for me... 


	3. Gran's Worries

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in the last 2 chpts. But I don't own 'em. Rachel Roberts does.  
  
(Kara's POV) As soon as I got off the phone with Molly about the accident, I picked up the pink phone and called Emily. This was our conversation: Me: Hello? Is Emily there? Emily: Speaking. What is it? Me: Something bad has happened to Adriane. Emily: WHAT?! Me: I just got off the phone with Molly, who apparently  
  
witnessed the whole thing. Adriane was hit by a car. Emily: No way. Me: Be at the Ravenswood Preserve in five. Emily: Okay.  
(Emily's POV)  
The Preserve was busy. Ambulances rushed to the scene. Paramedics flocked within the caution and police line only signs. Gran came running out, asking a Paramedic what was going on. I saw her burst into tears. This was going to be one long night.  
  
Yep, chapter 3. There you go. Listen, I need to see if peoples want this to be a romance fic, though I'm not very good at it. For all of you Kara fans, (if there is any) I'm working on a fic about the relationship between Adriane and Kara.(no, its not girl/girl, its different. 


	4. Hospital

Hi guys. Sorry I haven't updated in forever, I was trying to make the chapters longer and I ended up making them shorter. I have no idea how long this will be.  
  
ï·ï¯ï¬ï¦ï ï·ï¯ï¬ï¦ï ï·ï¯ï¬ï¦ï ï·ï¯ï¬ï¦ï ï·ï¯ï¬ï¦ï ï·ï¯ï¬ï¦ï ï·ï¯ï¬ï¦ï ï·ï¯ï¬ï¦  
  
Adriane opened her eyes. "Look!" Someone cried. "She's waking up!" Adriane noticed she was in a white room and was lying on a white bed. "Wha..?" She managed to gasp, then fell into a deep sleep. ï®ï   
  
ï·ï¯ï¬ï¦ï ï·ï¯ï¬ï¦ï ï·ï¯ï¬ï¦ï ï·ï¯ï¬ï¦ï ï·ï¯ï¬ï¦ï ï·ï¯ï¬ï¦ï ï·ï¯ï¬ï¦ï ï·ï¯ï¬ï¦  
  
(Kara's POV)  
  
Emily and I arrived at the hospital about ten minutes later. I called my mom and told her we were staying at the hospital tonight. I told her to bring money for snacks, and some blankets. I looked at Emily's face. "And bring some baby wipes," I added.  
  
(Later)  
  
After my mom brought the money, blankets, and baby wipes, we went to the vending machine. I told Emily to wipe her face off, and she smiled at me. She wiped the dirt and grime off her tearstained face, and threw the white (now brown) wipe away.  
  
(Emily's POV)  
  
I felt like I had been tossed in a raging hurricane, seen the eye of a tornado, and thrown into a mud pile. I must have looked like it too, because Kara told me to wipe my face off. I couldn't wait for word from a nurse, so I went to the front desk. "Excuse me," I said in a shaking voice. "Yes, hon?" The receptionist asked. "Ummm... My friend is in room fifty- seven. Is there any news?" The receptionist typed something on the computer, then looked at me. "Miss Adriane Charday, is it?" I nodded. "Umm, it says that she woke up about an hour ago, but now she's asleep. "Okay," I said gloomily.  
  
Kara offered me one of the blankets, and I gratefully accepted. Soon, I was in dreamland.  
  
ï·ï¯ï¬ï¦ï ï·ï¯ï¬ï¦ï ï·ï¯ï¬ï¦ï ï·ï¯ï¬ï¦ï ï·ï¯ï¬ï¦ï ï·ï¯ï¬ï¦ï ï·ï¯ï¬ï¦ï ï·ï¯ï¬ï¦ï ï  Bye, every one. I'll update again as soon as I can.  
  
ï ï  


	5. Healer, Warrior, and Blazing Star

Starlit Moonshadow here. I will have the last two chapters of this story up later today. On with chapter five. ï·ï¯ï¬ï¦ï ï·ï¯ï¬ï¦ï ï·ï¯ï¬ï¦ï ï·ï¯ï¬ï¦ï ï·ï¯ï¬ï¦ï ï·ï¯ï¬ï¦ï ï·ï¯ï¬ï¦ï ï·ï¯ï¬ï¦ï   
  
(Kara's POV)  
  
I opened my eyes slowly. 'Where am I?' I thought, noticing the white walls and gray chairs. Then I remembered the events that took place yesterday. Emily was already awake. "What time is it? Is there any news?" I asked her. "It's eleven-thirty. And there's no news." Then, Emily brought her voice down to a whisper. "I'm going to try to use my stone." ï·ï¯ï¬ï¦ï ï·ï¯ï¬ï¦ï ï·ï¯ï¬ï¦ï ï·ï¯ï¬ï¦ï ï·ï¯ï¬ï¦ï ï·ï¯ï¬ï¦ï ï·ï¯ï¬ï¦ï ï·ï¯ï¬ï¦ï   
  
(Emily's POV)  
  
I sneaked through the corridors of the quiet intensive care wing of the hospital. I remember some one saying there was an emergency in room 203. Maybe that was room she was in. 199...200...201...202...203! I peaked into the room. Yep. She was in there. "Adriane?" I called softly. She stirred a bit. "A-Adriane, I-I'm going to help." I gently placed my hands on her stomach and knee. I closed my eyes and let the familiar sensation of healing magic take its course through my body. A soft blue green light enveloped her. Her eyes fluttered open. "E-Emily?" I hugged her. "Adriane!" I said softly, tears streaming down my face. A few minutes later, I sneaked back through he corridor and told Kara the news.  
  
"Emily! That's great! I want to go see her! Do you think she's still awake?" I nodded. "You have to be very quiet or one of the nurses might hear you." ï·ï¯ï¬ï¦ï ï·ï¯ï¬ï¦ï ï·ï¯ï¬ï¦ï ï·ï¯ï¬ï¦ï ï·ï¯ï¬ï¦ï ï·ï¯ï¬ï¦ï ï·ï¯ï¬ï¦ï ï·ï¯ï¬ï¦ï   
  
(Kara's POV)  
  
I crept silently through the halls as Emily had advised. She also said that Adriane was in room 203. I tried to calm my nerves before going in. "Adriane?" "Kara?" "Yes, Adriane. How are you?" Adriane sighed painfully, and I could hear her breathing as I neared. It was raspy, as if breathing were an effort. "It's painful, but I'm fine." I breathed a sigh of relief, and embraced her. ï·ï¯ï¬ï¦ï ï·ï¯ï¬ï¦ï ï·ï¯ï¬ï¦ï ï·ï¯ï¬ï¦ï ï·ï¯ï¬ï¦ï ï·ï¯ï¬ï¦ï ï·ï¯ï¬ï¦ï ï·ï¯ï¬ï¦ï   
  
Okay, everyone. Only two more chapters to go. 


	6. Rejuvinating

Only one more chapter to go! Disclaimer: What do you think? ï·ï¯ï¬ï¦ï ï·ï¯ï¬ï¦ï ï·ï¯ï¬ï¦ï ï·ï¯ï¬ï¦ï ï·ï¯ï¬ï¦ï ï·ï¯ï¬ï¦ï ï·ï¯ï¬ï¦ï   
  
(Emily's POV)  
  
Kara came back from Adriane's room. There were tears in her eyes. She was explaining everything while crying. People kept giving us strange looks, but we didn't care.  
  
Suddenly, a nurse came from Adriane's room. "She's awake and smiling," The nurse stated, confused. "I don't know how some one could get hit by a car and smile." Kara and I exchanged playful glances. ï·ï¯ï¬ï¦ï ï·ï¯ï¬ï¦ï ï·ï¯ï¬ï¦ï ï·ï¯ï¬ï¦ï ï·ï¯ï¬ï¦ï ï·ï¯ï¬ï¦ï ï·ï¯ï¬ï¦ï ï·ï¯ï¬ï¦ï   
  
(Adriane's POV)  
  
Emily and Kara came to visit me. I wonder where Gran is. I can't remember everything that happened, but one of the nurses told me I was hit by a car. I can't wait to get home and see Dreamer.  
  
(The next day)  
  
Kara and Emily went home, but they visit me every three hours, at least. I was asleep when a light knocking woke me up. Gran was standing there. She came near my bed and pulled a gray chair close. "How are you feeling, Little Bird?" She asked me. "I just can't wait to get out of here," Gran and I talked for about an hour, then she had to go back to Ravenswood.  
  
Soon after, Mom and Dad called form Paris. "Are you okay, sweetie?" They asked at the same time. "I'm fine. Are you two coming to Ravenswood anytime soon?" "Yes, we're coming next week." "Really?" "Yes." The conversation went on like that for a while, then I hung up. I couldn't wait for next week.  
  
Aight guys. Next is last.  
  
ï  


	7. A New Day

THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE LAST CHAPTER OF MY FIRST STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU SAILOR SILVER SKY, ADRIANE- THE-WARRIOR, ARTIMIS DEA VITA, AND SHADOWOLF3. YOUR REVIEWS WERE APPREICIATED!! Disclaimer: Do you still think I own this?!   
  
(Adriane's POV)  
  
They finally let me go back home. Tomorrow, my parents are coming. I can't get out of bed, so Kara and Emily have to come into the cottage. When Kara's here, she runs around my room giving decorating tips and laughing. When Emily's here, we sit and talk about magic, the preserve, so on and so forth.  
  
  
  
(The next day)  
  
Today my parents are coming. Gran is going to pick them up from the airport right now. Yesterday was the last day I had to stay in bed, so Emily, Kara, and I went to wait outside near the gate. I had broken one leg and an arm in the accident, so I needed a wheelchair.  
  
Soon, Gran's old, beat up pick up truck came into view. Mom jumped out of the truck, long, shiny black hair flowing behind her. Dad got out of the other side of the truck and stood next to her. "Hi, sweetie," Mom said lovingly. "Who are your friends?" I smiled at me parents, then at Emily and Kara. "This is Emily, and that's Kara," I stated. "Hello girls, I'm Crystal and this is my husband Rick," Mom smiled.  
  
(2 hours later) (Emily's POV)  
  
Mrs. Charday was nice. She made us corn muffins and they were very good. Mr. Charday taught us how to play chess. Soon, though, Mom and Mrs. Davies came to pick up Kara and I. But, being parents, talked for about two hours with Gran and Mrs. Charday. Adriane, Kara, and I went into the magic glade to talk with the animals. Dreamer was overwhelmed with seeing Adriane for the first time in a week, and jumped onto her lap and started to lick her face.  
  
(Narrator POV)  
  
The three girls soon went home and went to sleep. But somewhere the spirit pack, a silver wolf wept with joy. Somewhere, somehow, Stormbringer had helped Adriane live.  
  
My god, I'm sappy, aren't I? If you want me to make a sequel, tell me in your reviews. Sincerely,  
Crysta (Starlit Moonshadow) 


	8. Authoress's Note

Okay, retard--  
First of all, ever heard of FIRST STORY? Yeah. People start out like this. Maybe it's a bit much for your close-minded personality to take, but really. I know this isn't the best story in the world, but I wanted to keep this so I could see how much I've grown since first starting on here. Now, on to the things that pissed me off more-- I DO know Avalon, most likely better than you do. I've been reading these books for four years, analyzed EVERY SINGLE one of the series, and besides, when I wrote this, Ghost Wolf hadn't even come out so no one knew where Adriane's parents were. Maybe you should do a little research. Read my more recent works if you want something GOOD to read. I would also like to see you write a story, it'd probably be worse than this, seeing as how you can't use proper grammar or spelling in your idiotic reviews.  
You are a coward. Not giving me your penname so I could PM you? Cowardly.  
Later, loser--  
Rainpath.

(P.S. If there are any words too big in the above paragraph for you, try a dictionary. It's your friend! I can tell you now, though, no words have numbers in them.)

I apologize to my readers, this idiot called "zzzzzimnotellingumynamezzzz..." flamed this story, without even reading my better works.


End file.
